Volta
Overview of Volta and its Ducal Estates Ducal Nobles Duke of Volta, Lord of Unity, Grand Chief of the Barbarian Nations: Reynard Voltan Stallari, Lord Castellan of Three Spires: Galen Voltan Lord of Velno: Alexander Grenditch Lord of the Road: Adrick Voltan Lord Magus of Volta: Orin Stirling Warden of the Northern Marches, General of the Voltan Army: Tristan Eastwyck Duchy of Volta Capital: Unity Ruler: Duke Reynard Voltan voltaCovering about 40,000 square miles of territory between the Duchies of Niman, Ravenholt, and Ashbury, the Duchy of Volta has been a part of Evendarr's Kingdom for about 100 years. Mountains and glaciers are famous and revered for their natural beauty. Here is found bears, wolves, lynx, elk, reindeer, and deer, as well as all other sorts of small game. Much of the land (over 40%) is mountainous and only about 30% is suitable for grazing or cultivation/farming. Large tracts of forest cover the lower mountains, an excellent source of lumber that Voltans are sure to cut only as much as necessary to ensure the continuing growth of the forests. Thin lines separate the three social classes of Volta. The freemen class is the lower class made up primarily of farmers, woodsmen, and miners. They not only may, but also are expected to bear arms and be trained in their use, fitting for a culture focused on warrior traditions. The middle class, typically made up of mercenaries/retainers, skilled laborers, merchants, and craftsman, are well off and commonly deeded lands of their own to conduct their business or trade. The noble class is a small one, consisting of those who feel it is their duty to protect their people and therefore have the respect of many. They are typically very generous and amicable compared to nobles of other lands, often throwing tournaments or festivals when not out protecting the lands from those who would harm Volta. Although Voltan nobles are granted all the perks of Evendarrian nobility, they rarely give orders and rather the people follow them out of respect. After all, how can they expect their people to follow them if they cannot trust or respect them? The nobles do not like to rule through authority or titles. A noble who loses the respect of their freemen will undoubtedly be replaced by one who the freemen do respect. Every time in the past when a noble ordered his or her people around, it has resulted in bloody civil war. Entertainment in Volta mainly consists of wrestling, fighting tournaments, hunting, skiing, and other winter sports. Gambling is also a very large business in Volta. Voltans love to gamble on just about anything. In the southern lowlands, crops of rye, barley, oats and wheat are grown. Potatoes and turnips, the cheap root crops, some other vegetables, berries, and hearty fruits are also grown. Livestock and goods, oxen, cattle, sheep, poultry, and horses of the finest quality are raised among the rolling hills in Volta, which is well known for their famous Voltan Chargers. Numerous mines exist, and the wealth of the minerals taken is considerable. Silver, copper, nickel, iron, lead, zinc, and coal are produced from these mines. Small quantities of gems are also mined. Quarrying produces excellent granite, marble, and other building stone, which are often used for fortresses since most structures are made of wood. Timber, horses, ale, fur, metals, and metalworking are the primary exports in Volta. The north of Volta is dominated by two things, the Silver River Valley and “Argent's Wall”, a string of fortresses and watch towers that serve to delay armed forces coming from the Northern Wastes. The powerful Wolf and Snake barbarian tribes live north of Argent's Wall, along with countless war-bands of green-skins and other monsters, including the hated Undead. Argent's Wall is manned by the “Brothers and Sisters” of The Watch, who are volunteers as well as criminals and oath-breakers who have something to prove and strive to restore their own personal honor by serving their Duchy in the harshest and deadliest area of the realm. The five main castles of Argent's Wall are Inverness, Aberdeen, Luft, Narvik, and Steiner. Ducal Estates Estates in Cathym 'Granthym' The Town of Granthym is seated across the river from the magical Mystic Wood, and thus this town is home to many Mystic Wood Elves and other magical creatures. The architecture here is quite different from the rest of Cathym in that it is more whimsical and light. Granthym is also the home of the Bardic Guild of Volta, making it a hub of the arts. Granthym is known for its farming, particularly of herbs and spices. Population: 1,200. Resources: Herbs and Spices. 'Velno' Velno is a mining town which is one of the oldest settlements in Volta. Seated atop a hill, it has a commanding view of the surrounding region and in days of old was often a place of refuge from Ork and undead attacks. There is a small keep in Velno which regularly houses Ducal troops. In addition, the Kingdom of Evendarr maintains an encampment in the mountains near town as a mountain training base for their troops. Population: 1,100. Resources: Silver and Iron Ore. Estates in Zarkym 'Unity' Capital of Volta This sprawling city is one of the largest in northern Evendarr and is home to the most comprehensive library in Volta. Long used as a hub of trade, Unity is also a gateway to the northern lands. Many important meetings have been held in the Hall of Unity. This walled city sits beside Lake Ardynn, its gleaming white granite walls catching the first light of day. Unity was built to show Evendarr that the Voltans were not simple minded thugs, but instead choose to live the largely pastoral life that they do. Population: 27,000. Resources: None, Trade Economy. 'Bear Island' Bear Island is a magical place where many strange events occur. The few residents of the island are fishermen who rarely go inland on the isle. People avoid the interior of the isle because of its large number of extremely aggressive bears. Despite the inland dangers, fishing from the island is the best in Volta, perhaps even in all of northern Evendarr. Population: 200. Resources: Fish. Category:Places